In general, as mobile communication means such as mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and smartphones have been widespread and various services have been provided by communication technology, the mobile communication means have been equipped with various additional functions as well as basic communication functions.
Further, a conventional super wide-angle lens has a field of view equal to or less than 180°, and a diagonal corner of a sensor may have a maximum field of view in an optical system using a solid state imaging device such as a digital camera, a video camera, and surveillance equipment like a closed circuit television (CCTV).